Frank and Alice in Love
by FrankLongbottom1632
Summary: The story of their engagement and the things that follow. Rated "M" for sexual content!
1. The Question

Frank sat down at a table with Alice. They were at the most expensive restaurant in Paris. It was overlooking the Palace of Versailles and the view was magical, no pun intended. They sat there, Alice in a short black dress and Frank in a t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Nothing in the world was more important to them than each other right now. They each had about a bottle of wine each and Frank was getting ready. He finally stood up and got on one knee.

"Alice, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" he said looking into her eyes, begging her to remember that night filled with firewhiskey where she said she'd marry him on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"For my entire life, Frank, I've been waiting for this moment. And now it's here. Of course I'll marry you. I love you. I said all this at the top of the Eiffel Tower but I can't say it enough. I love you. I love you. I love you." she responded passionately. They broke in to the most energetic kiss they had ever done. They loved each other and no one in the world was going to stop them.

Alice was just about to disapparate to London back to her house but Frank grabbed her arm before she could. "No. I have a special place for us." He said leading her to the street and hailing a cab. They were driving for five minutes when they came to the most amazing hotel Alice had ever seen. The walls on the outside sparkled like there were diamonds embedded in them and the setting sun reflected off the windows in just the right way, making them seem like they were made of gold. It was perfect. They walked in and up to the desk. "Bonjour! Bienvenue au palais des coeurs. (Hello! Welcome to the Palace of Hearts.)

Frank spoke fluent French to the woman and she gave them a room key "Votre pièce est sur le trente-neuvième étage." She said smoothly to them. (Your room is on the thirty-ninth floor.) They took the elevator up and arrived at their room. Number seven.

They opened the door and Alice was amazed at what she saw. The walls were painted a delicate gold and the rug was a dark red. It reminded her of the common room back at Hogwarts… It had been forever since she had been there. The bed was very soft and covered in red and gold sheets. The windows were facing, would you believe it? The Eiffel Tower! Frank conjured their bags that he had previously packed (with lingerie for Alice) and a bottle of champagne. They both had a glass and started unpacking. Alice saw the lingerie and took the hint… She needed more champagne. She went and got another glass. They eventually sat together on the bed and looked out at the Eiffel Tower, the sun, now almost completely gone, in between the iron bars for the monument. They botch remembered that night so vividly, even through all the alcohol and tears, it was a miracle. They thanked god that Lily ended up not pregnant. James and Lily were getting married soon too. It was finally all working out. Taylor and Farrah had gotten married three year earlier, Lissa and Ryann were going to get married in December, Alex and Severus got married in May, Kat and Remus were getting along fine, and finally they were getting married. Frank and Alice. She looked at the ring on her finger. It sparkled in the sun and it made her thing of the happiness that was about to come. She had never been happier in her entire life. It felt like she was dreaming. By her third glass, Alice's head was spinning. She wanted to lie down. And luckily, so did Frank. They were both drunk and knew where this was going. They started to kiss. Alice didn't want this time to be drunk. It wasn't special. Frank understood and passed out. He had had way too much.

* * *

The next morning Alice apologized to Frank, but Frank didn't care. He knew that it made Alice happy and they could try again tonight. They went out to breakfast and went to see the Palace of Versailles, making excuses to go to the bathroom, only to walk into the same stall and kiss. Frank and Alice never felt closer. Finally, they left and it was lunchtime. They went to a café and ordered lunch. They ate and just talked, holding hands across the table for a while. This was the way it was supposed to be.

"Promise me something, Frank." said Alice.

"Anything, love." He replied.

"Promise me you will never leave me. I love you and I can't live without you." She pleaded.

"I don't know why you would even think I would consider it. You are my air. I cannot survive without you constantly around me. I will love you forever." He comforted her.

They then walked to see The Louvre and stared at the Mona Lisa for a good while.

"Who do you think that the painting about?" Alice asked.

"I… I think he was painting about the love of his life. Come on…" he brought her to a studio.

He walked to the desk and asked is he could rent out the studio for the day. The person had not problems and Frank paid for it. He had Alice sit there while he painter her. It was the most beautiful painting he had ever seen. She walked around when he was done to see it. She loved it and kissed him on the cheek.

They went and had dinner. Frank has just plain pasta with butter and Alice was daring enough to try the Escargot. She said it was very good and fed some to Frank. He loved it too. It wasn't what he was used to but he was happy he ad someone like Alice to show him new things.

"Thanks hun." He said, still chewing the escargot.

"You're welcome, love." She replied.

They went back to their room and sat and watched television. Many of the commercials had romantic connotations, further putting them in the mood. They had some champagne but were careful not to get drunk. The climbed into bed together. They kissed for a while and the eventually took off their clothes.

"I love you Frank." said Alice, getting ready.

"I love you too." He said, finally pushing in.

* * *

Frank woke up with his arm around Alice. He remembered last night and it just made him love her more. He was happy it wasn't a one-night drunk thing. It had really meant something to them. He was the most happy man in the world. He got out of bed and it woke Alice up.

"Hey hun." She said vaguely as she rolled over which made Frank realize they were still naked.

"Oh umm." He said awkwardly.

"Please come back in to bed. I'm cold and I have a headache. Do we have any food?" she asked

"We will go out in a second." He said as he climbed back in to bes and put his arm around Alice.

"I love you." she said with a smirk.

"I love you too." he said in return.

"I wish I could have another night like last night…" she said… getting lost in her thoughts.

"Well we can try tonight too…"


	2. Alice: Before the Wedding

Alice

Alice woke up on August 27th feeling extremely tired from the previous day of planning. She was so wiped out from yesterday that she vaguely remembered what she did. Something about putting a white dress in a big building… making sure tables were arranged… then her stomach jumped. Today was the day of her and Frank's wedding!

She jumped out of bed and into the shower. She made sure she got every part of her body with soap to make sure today was perfect. She got out and blow dried her hair and just left it as-is. She thought it would be easier for her mom and cousin to do her hair if it wasn't straightened. Then the phone rang. She jumped into a pair of blue sweat pants and a grey t-shirt and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, may I speak to an… Ima Dummy?" the strange male voice inquired.

"Umm… I don't think we have an Ima Dummy." she stated very confusedly.

"So, you don't have her… No Ima?" the man asked again.

"NO IMMA DUMMY!" she exclaimed.

"You are?" he giggled.

"Frank!" she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry babe it was just too good of a chance. I love you." He said apologetically.

"Haha I love you too." she said in response.

"I would've come over but the rule is I can't see the bride before the wedding." H explained.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded a little visit…" she remarked flirtatiously.

"Aww… I miss you." he said.

"You just saw me yesterday." she said sarcastically.

"But I was so tired after it I barely remember it." Frank responded.

"You're so sweet." Alice said as she sat on the bed, pulling on a pair of blue socks and forcing on her running shoes. Who care what she looked like before the wedding? It was her last chance to look the way she did without making an effort.

"Hey Frank I gotta go. See you later. I love you." she said nervously.

""Kay bye I love you too." he said and Alice heard a click. She never did like to hang up first…

She walked downstairs to witty remarks such as "Ooh the wedding girl." Or "Up kinda late, are we bridey?" Alice just ignored them. She sat down in the chair and munched halfheartedly on some toast and let them do her hair.

An a half went by of tugging and combing and wand-waving, to get her hair the right way and keep it there. He cousin, being a full wizard, ten years older than her, also a beautician, knew spells to make her hair curl just the right way or sparkle brilliantly under the light.

Her mother, on the other hand, was a muggle and was upset by the methods being used. Every time she tried to do something, Alice's cousin would launch a spell that would do it ten times better than she could. She felt that hair should be done the old fashioned way, not with magic sticks.

At the end, they tuned Alice around to let her see herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. Her hair was curled into a bun at the back of her head with a little bit of hair hanging out pin straight at the bottom. Then she had two lightly curled strands of hair coming down over her temples and down to her neck. She felt like princess.

"Wow." was all she could utter.

"You're welcome!" her cousin and mom said in unison.

Then her mom and cousin went up and got changed into their bride's maid's dresses. They were cloud white with straps going over the shoulders. They looked like less-glorified versions of her dress.

They waited for the carriage to pick them up. Alice's mother had arranged a surprise.

They walked outside and waiting, in front of the carriage, pulling it were three gorgeous unicorns. They sparkled in the sunlight and they emitted a sense of calmness. Then they went to pick up Kat, Noel, Lissa, and Alex for the wedding. When they stepped in the carriage, it was magically expanded and decorated to look like a stretch limousine.

"How is this possible?" Alice asked, "Won't the muggles see?"

"Like I've told you a million times Alley, muggles see nothing." Her cousin said in response.

"Well how come mom can see them?" Alice's interrogation continued.

"Aunt Clarisse is special. She has been able to see them. That's how she met Uncle Joseph. She saw him walk out of the barrier on his way home from Hogwarts."

"That's right…" Alice remembered. She was very forgetful sometimes.

They picked up all of the girls and drank champagne and finally landed in a church parking lot in the countryside. It was a tall, gothic looking church, much like St. Patrick's Cathedral in New York City. They entered and went into a side room. Alice undressed and put on her strapless bra, her long, brown hair in a tight bun. She slipped into her white dress. It was tight in the middle to fit her figure. It was solid white up until the lining on the outer edge, which was white lace. White. Like her favorite flower. The white rose. The middle of her dress darkened on its way down until it was a light purple at the bottom. This was her dream. She put her makeup on and walked out into the hall leading into the church. She had her uncle walk down the aisle with her, because he was the closest thing she had to a father. The church doors opened and saw her fiancée standing at the altar. This was it. The organs started playing and she took her first step.


End file.
